


Chances and Changes

by rrafisa



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Confusion, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, Modern Era, Social Anxiety, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:35:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29731899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rrafisa/pseuds/rrafisa
Summary: Anne and Gilbert met for the first time in the hospital, it didn't end well (as usual). They meet again seven years later when Gilbert decided to move house and Anne is his new next door neighbor."Tell me you're not being serious, Diana Barry!" Anne said in horror."I am serious...""So you're saying your cousin is the same person that I smacked with my book and that caused him to fell and bleed seven years ago?!""Yes..."
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> i don't know why i write another story when my very first fic is neglected but here i am. i guess i'm just crazy and bored. i still don't know where this story will lead to but nothing to lose.
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments if you like this story. thank you for reading!

It was in the middle of July.

Anne was lying on her bed with her bosom friend, Diana. Talking absentmindedly about everything and nothing.

"Your cousin?" Anne asked quizzically.

"Yes, mom and his dad were siblings. Well from a different mother though, but still they were siblings." Diana explained.

"I don't understand." Anne replied, confusion in her face. "How come I never know about this cousin? And since when that your mother had a sibling?"

"They lived far in Alberta. We used to visit each other on holidays. That was before you got adopted."

"Do you guys lost contact or something?" Anne asked, still confused.

Diana got up from her position and sat down looking at Anne who remained lying on the bed.

She nodded before began speaking. "Kind of. That's because uncle John died and my cousin became an orphan when he was sixteen. My family was ready to take him in with us but he rejected politely saying that he wanted to work on a ship and all he needed from us was only a permission on papers to let him go abroad and take online classes to finish high school while he worked on the ship. Then he met Sebastian there and been living with him ever since, that means it's been seven years. They're like brothers, they became a family. Four years ago they quit the job on the ship because my cousin got accepted in U of T. Sebastian paid him half of the price of his house in Alberta and then the attorney took care of it so the house was shared as theirs even though they don't have any relation. I don't know how that works, this is what my mom told me though."

"What happened to his dad? And mom?" Anne asked cautiously.

"Uncle John was involved in a car accident and his wife died gave birth to my cousin. I never met her." Diana explained curtly.

Anne's mouth formed an "O". That was so tragic and she doesn't want the atmosphere to be sullen so she spoke again and diverting the conversation. "He got into U of T? He's close but you never introduce me to him and you always introduce me to everyone." Anne commented skeptical.

Diana shrugged. "He's kind of hard to meet. He's two years above us and the buildings where he took his classes are far from ours, so it's unlikely to meet him coincidentally. He wanted to be a doctor, so you can imagine what classes he took. And he started med school this year."

"Wow that's cool. He must be smart to finish high school from online courses and gotten accepted into U of T." Anne mumbled in awe.

"He is. In fact, he reminds me a lot of you. You both are so invested with studying."

Anne nods her head but didn’t say anything so Diana continued the story.

"So, he got accepted in U of T and Sebastian got a job in Alberta. Then Sebastian met Mary there, they fell in love, married about a month later and now they have a beautiful three-year old girl. I saw her through a FaceTime." Diana said dreamily.

Anne stares at her bosom friend with a smile on her face. The baby girl must be adorable. Anne can't wait to meet her.

"You never met her in person?"

"Nope, we haven't get the chance. Everyone are so busy."

Anne nodded her head again.

"Because this year my cousin will start med school. He needs a lot of money to pay the tuition. So they decided to sell the house in Alberta and move to Toronto. Besides, the house in Alberta is too huge for four people to live in. It's like a mansion, it was his mother's family house. I never knew them though, she didn't have a lot of relatives and they all mostly died so it's only been him and Uncle John the entire time until uncle John died and my cousin got away on a ship."

Anne nodded.

"My cousin-"

"Diana, it's tiring to hear you said 'my cousin', why can’t you just refer him by his name?"

"Oh right-" she paused and bit her lip before speaking again. "his name is Gilbert." Diana finally said although it sounds hesitant.

Anne stilled. Gilbert? She heard that name before but she couldn't remember when. Her brows furrow as she tries to remember when did she heard that name. It felt like that name is important for some reason.

Diana then clears her throat, breaking Anne from her thoughts.

"You actually met him once you know. When we were thirteen. You just moved here about a month." Diana then stopped herself from talking, not sure whether to elaborate more or not.

Anne think for a second but she couldn't remember ever meet this cousin when she was thirteen.

"I don't remember." She confessed, gotten even more confused now.

"Umm... Well at the time you met him he was visiting because I was sick, remember when I got so sick?" Anne nodded. "So, you probably didn't know he is my cousin because I never introduce you both but I heard from my mom that you two had met in the hospital " Diana said cautiously.

"I remember you were sick but I never- oh..."

Realization dawning on Anne's face.

* * *

_Anne was sitting on a long chair in the hospital waiting room, enjoying herself with her new book about flowers - a present from Matthew - while waiting to be let in to visit Diana's room. She brings the book everywhere even though it's so thick and heavy, it's her first present after all and she cherish it so much. Suddenly, Anne saw a pair of shoes stopped just right in front of her. Anne glanced up and saw a boy looking at her with a curious glint in his eyes and smile that she can’t read the meaning of._

_"Hi." He greets._

_Anne never met him before. He probably mistaken her for someone else. She blinked several times, not really sure whether to speak to him or go to Matthew and Marilla who is conversing with a man she doesn't know either._

_She was only adopted three weeks ago and aside from her adoptive parents, she only knew Diana's family because it was summer holiday and school hasn't start. Anne chose to go to her adoptive parents because she was still anxious around new people. Years of living in a foster system and dealt with not so kind people who insult and tease her appearance on a daily basis made her always cautious around people she doesn't know._

_Anne stood up and walk passed the boy with her head down, suddenly everything went wrong in a count of seconds._

_"Hey, Carrots! I'm talking to you." The boy said as he held her in place by tugging on her braid._

_Anne turned her body to face him. Wide-eyed, face started to flush red with anger of being called with one of the most unattractive vegetable. He insulted her hair. She doesn't need to be insult to know that her hair is ugly and dry just like a carrot. She looked at him, really looking now. He was smirking._

_"You think that's funny?" She hissed through her teeth._

_The boy's face turned from amused to confusion. "What?"_

_"Excuse me." Anne retort curtly and turned her body to leave. She doesn't want anything to do with him but before she could take a step away, the boy called her again._

_"I just want to talk with you, Carrots. Did I do something wrong?" He asked nonchalantly._

Okay that's it _. She thought._

_Anne turned around again and this time, she smacked her thick Language of Flower book right at his shoulder. The boy lost his balance and fell to the ground with a loud bang of his head meeting the edge of the long chair._

_Anne's eyes grew so wide. She didn't mean to hit him so hard. She was just trying to make let him know that she doesn't want to talk to him. Her mouth closing and opening as she tried to say something but there's no words coming out. Her body tense, she couldn't move as she saw the boy lift his head and there's blood coming out from his temple. She slumped to the floor, shocked._

_"Gilbert!"_

_"Anne!"_

_Anne watch as the boy touched his temple and hissed. Then he looked up and their eyes locked. She doesn't understand what's gotten into that boy because right now he was smiling!_

_"Gilbert you're bleeding, what happened?!" A man that was talking with Matthew and Marilla earlier crouching beside the boy whose name apparently is Gilbert._

_"Anne, what happened? Why are you on the floor?" Matthew asked concernedly._

_"Anne- my goodness John, your son! Whatever happened, Gilbert?" Marilla was distracted by the look of Gilbert who was now have lots of blood streaming down to the side of his face._

_Anne was ready to admit what she did and so she began to speak. "I'm so-"_

_"I slipped and landed my head right to the corner of this hard edge. It's fine, I'm fine. But Anne here seem to be in shock, Marilla." Gilbert said steadily not looking away from Anne's face. A smile still plastering his face. "Dad, can you help me up, I think we need stitches for this." He said while pointing to his temple._

_"Yeah, yeah of course. Marilla, Matthew that was a pleasant talk we shared, I hope we can talk some more." The older man said and he glanced at Anne. "Hello, Anne. I'm John, hope you're okay and doing well." He said to Anne with a warm smile before standing up and lift his son slowly and leave._

* * *

"Tell me you're not being serious, Diana Barry!" Anne said in horror.

"I am serious..."

"So you're saying your cousin is the same person that I smacked with my book and that caused him to fell and bleed seven years ago?!"

"Yes..."

"Why didn't you ever tell me about this?!" Anne asked as she shot up and sat straight to face Diana.

"Well, for starter, I didn't know it was him at first. I found out about it when his dad died. My mom told me the complete story of what you already tell me, because she thought Gilbert will be staying with us and she was worried that maybe it'll be awkward between you two and my mom hoped that I can make you both be friends. But he never did, so I just forgot and I don't think it's important since Gilbert himself never make a big deal out of it." Diana explained. "And my mom said, Gilbert asked my parents not to speak about it in front of you."

"What?! I hurt him, Di! I didn't even get the chance to say sorry because I was so shocked after I saw the blood. Does his dad even know that his son was hurt because of me?" Anne asked in panic.

"Yes, he knew. He was the first person that Gilbert informed regarding how he got bleed. His dad kept asking him so in between the doctor stitched him, he told his dad. That's what my mom told me." Diana said as calm as possible to balance the energy in the room.

"He really got stitches? OH MY GOD!" Anne screamed the last sentence against the pillow.

"Anne, calm down. It was years ago. He probably already forgotten about it." Diana tried to calm her best friend to no avail because this was Anne Shirley-Cuthbert. If anyone knew one thing about Anne; she got panicked easily.

"Diana! I hurt him, and it must’ve left a scar! Scar like that doesn't just go disappeared after years. It stays! And he got it on his temple which probably he sees every time he look to the mirror. How am I supposed to live next to him? And Marilla and Matthew knew him! It won't be possible to not have at least dinner! Oh my God Diana this is all so messed up!" Anne rambling.

Diana took the pillow before Anne could scream at it again and hold Anne's shoulder firmly. "You look at me! Stop panicking!" She said firmly.

Anne was taken aback by Diana's voice and so she obliged and shut her mouth but her mind is still reeling with all the bad possibilities that could occur.

"Listen, Anne. You don't have to be panicked. Yes, you will become his neighbors with him but you're not gonna see him 24/7. And you certainly don't have to be close with him if you want to, even though he's my cousin. It's okay. You hear me?"

Anne nodded and sighed.

"Just... I hope he doesn't remember me. It was so mortifying." Anne commented.

"He probably wouldn't." Diana said and then smiling reassuringly.

Anne nodded again and offer Diana a forced smile. Why does the idea of Gilbert not remembering her making her a little disappointed? Isn't that what she wanted?


	2. Chapter 2

"Uncle Gilby! How much longer???" Dellie asked her uncle who were seated behind her. She bounced up and down on her seat as her mother try to calm her. She wasn't loud, but if she kept going with the same question over and over, it sure will irritates someone.

"Not long, honey. I'll buy you some donuts when we landing, alright?" Gilbert answered softly.

"But you said the same thing the last time I asked and we're still flying now!" Dellie started to whine.

Gilbert just chuckled and doesn't respond.

The Blythe-Lacroix family has been inside of the plane for three hours and will land anytime soon.

"Be patient, sweetie. We almost there." Mary said while caressing the side of her daughter's head after succeeding to make her sit calmly.

"You are so full of words for a three-year old little girl, Dellie." Gilbert commented and patted her head that still sticking on the side of her seat before he shifted his gaze to the window.

All of a sudden, Gilbert felt nervous and started fidgeting his leg up and down. It was an easy choice when he decided to sell his mother's house. He knew his parents wouldn't mind about it. After all, the money will be used to pay his school fees and that's what his dad always wanted for him, to choose his own path and passion. Gilbert knew, become a doctor is what he wants and what his passion leads him.

"Nervous?" Bash's voice breaking Gilbert from his thoughts, he put one hand on Gilbert's shoulder.

"Yeah." Gilbert said while nodding but still focusing on the clouds outside the window.

"Are you regretting your own decision to sell the house?" Bash asked concernedly.

"No... I'm sure with my decision. It was necessary for all of us. The timing is perfect for you and me." Gilbert retort fast.

"I just don't want you to feel burden, Blythe. You proposed the idea to me when I said I need to move to Toronto because I got transferred to a hospital there."

"It's not that, Bash." Gilbert sighed then turned his head to look at his brother. "I've made up my mind to sell the house the moment I knew I want to be a doctor back on the ship when I helped you nursing the sick people. I was ready to sell that house. But then you were placed in Alberta not in Toronto and I got scholarship for college. I thought that my plan can be postponed and we can move when I'm about to graduate and start med school, because not long after we settled in Alberta, you met Mary and married her. It's just a coincidence that you somehow drop the news of your transfer before I propose to sell the house and beat me to it. You already know about this, right?" He explained.

Bash nods his head. "But why are you seem so nervous right now?" He then asked.

"Not really sure." Gilbert said slowly.

"You can tell me anything, brother." Bash reassured him.

Gilbert stay silent. He actually knew what made him nervous but it's kinda silly and he doesn't even need to worry about that. But then he also knew if he doesn't let it out, he'll be a puddle of nervous wreck when he got to the new house. So, he decided to tell Bash. Worst case scenario, he'll get tease mercilessly.

"Remember when we first met and you told me that if I don't behave I'll get punch?"

"Yeah, but you know I was just joking. Are you worrying about that?" Bash's eyebrows furrowed with confusion.

"I haven't finish." Gilbert rolled his eyes.

"Oh yeah sorry, please go on."

"Do you remember what I told you after that? About me got wacked by a girl with a book and I got this because she wacked me so hard I lost my balance and fell with my head kissing the edge of a chair?" Gilbert said while pointing to his scar.

"The redhead, right?" Bash asked, his face turned into glee. He always knew that Gilbert had a crush on that girl since the first time he told him about the story and to call it a crush is an understatement because Gilbert was absolutely smitten, all smiling giddily while telling a story of a girl that hit him. Bash was sure of that and called him 'moke' when Gilbert denied all of his accusations about being smitten.

"Yeah, that girl. Anne." Gilbert said not knowing that the tip of his ears slightly turn red.

"What about her?" Bash feigned a nonchalant tone but failed to hide his smile.

"She's Diana's best friend and neighbor." Gilbert said while rubbing the nape of his neck. His nervous signature.

Bash eyes grew impossibly wide and a grin slowly forming on his face.

"Bash, I don't need your teasing right now." Gilbert said defensively while shaking his head.

"Since when?" Bash interjected.

"When what?" Gilbert asked, confused.

"Since when did you know about her being the best friend of your cousin and also her neighbor?" Bash asked joyfully.

Gilbert rolled his eyes again, too hard this time, it made his eyeballs hurt a little.

"The answers are different."

"Tell me everything!" Bash demanded joyfully.

* * *

_He knew since the day they first met from aunt Eliza that Anne is friends with Diana. When he got back to Alberta after he pay a visit to a very sick Diana, he made a mental note to ask Diana once she get better to introduce him with Anne. Unfortunately, Diana's recovery took longer than he expected and when she finally recovered, school already started. So he changed his plan._

_December come nearing and as always he and his dad will visit the Barry's in Toronto to spend the Christmas together. His new plan was to ask Diana to help him apologize to Anne after he unintentionally insulted her even though he didn't mean to insult at all. But then that damn night came. He was contacted at two in the morning two weeks before Christmas by a police officer, notifying him that his dad was involved in a car accident. All thoughts about Anne was gone. He ran through the thick snow to the hospital. He made it in time to talk to his dad before he was brought into the operating room; "I'm so proud of you, son" was the last words his dad said to him because when he got out of that room, he was gone forever. The Barry's came couple of hours after his dad died. They found Gilbert sitting alone in the hospital waiting room. He didn't cry. But he wasn't talking._

_Eliza Barry stay with him in Alberta to help with the funeral and take care of him while the rest of her family was back to Toronto at the same day. She asked Gilbert to stay with her in Toronto but at the time he wasn't sure what he wanted. He doesn't want to live alone in that big house but he also doesn't want to burden his aunt. One night after his dad's funeral he found a job vacancy as a cruise ship crew on Facebook and immediately decided to work instead of staying with aunt Eliza and her family. He asked their permission and thankfully they're okay with that as long as he always let them know his condition and whereabouts._

_The thought about Anne came back when Bash threatened to punch him on his first day working on a ship. At that time Gilbert thought it's quite impossible to meet her again with everything that happened. He knew he can always ask Diana but he's not really sure how close Diana and Anne's friendship is. Besides, Anne probably loathe him and doesn't want to have anything to do with him. So he decided it's not worth it and put Anne in the back of his head even though it's useless. Everything reminded him of her._

_A year had passed. One night after he helped Bash on the infirmary he was laying on his bed, scrolling absentmindedly on Instagram when a new notification popped out._

**dibarryana is now following you**

_Gilbert smiled. He knows that Diana wasn't allowed to have any kinds of social media before she turned fifteen and to see now that she finally made an Instagram account means that she's already turned fifteen. He didn't remember what date today so he checked; February 22nd. Diana's birthday is February 21st. He was about to message her to wish her a happy birthday but then he looked at the first picture she posted. He stilled._

**dibarryana** finally fifteen! Happy birthday to me☺️ I can't wait till Anne Shirley-Cuthbert turned fifteen, next month! #birthdaygirl #happy #bestfriends #kindredspirit

_It was Diana and Anne smiling with their cheeks touching each other's._

_That was how he know Anne is not only friends but best friends with Diana. They are as close as sisters. And that was how he know that Anne is a part of the Cuthbert and that means she's neighbor with Diana._

_That night Gilbert fell asleep with a smile on his face after hours of staring at Anne's smiling face._

* * *

"I always know they are friends since the first time I met her. But I only know that they're best friends and neighbors on my first year working on the ship..." Gilbert said quietly while diverting his eyes to the window.

Bash gasped. He didn't say a word and that made Gilbert more anxious. Gilbert turned his head back to see Bash and found that the older man is grinning from ear to ear but then his face changed into a confusion before he began to speak.

"So, you tell me that you know about all this for six years and yet you never make a move with her?"

Gilbert's eyes grew wide of shock. "What do you even mean?" He hissed at Bash.

"Oh don't you 'what do you even mean' me, Blythe. We both know you are gone for this girl." Bash said while chuckling.

"I-I-I am not!" Gilbert stammered and denied but the color that blooming on his cheeks betrayed him. He is blushing so hard right now.

At seeing Gilbert stuttered and blushing, Bash can't hold it any longer as he barks out a loud laugh and draw some attention from the other passengers with curious look. He mouthed "sorry" to them before focusing back to Gilbert.

"You can deny all you want but your body can't lie, Blythe." Bash snickers. "Listen, I don't know why you object the idea of you whipped for this girl when in fact you are. Just don't lie because you certainly can't. You look positively like a moke now!"

Gilbert stayed silent, thinking.

"So, this is why you got nervous?" Bash asked again when Gilbert stay silent, he nodded.

"Why? It's not like she will hit you again." Bash try to make sense everything.

"I-" he stopped, not sure of what to say.

"What Blythe?" Bash asked gently, this is the first time he saw Gilbert look so small and so lack of confident.

Gilbert sigh he put his face on his hands. "I don't want to make her uncomfortable. She probably doesn't remember me but parts of me selfishly want her to at least remember me even though the memory is unpleasant. That means she acknowledge me after all these years." Gilbert rambling, not realizing that he just revealed his heart out loud.

Bash smirk slyly. "So, you basically just admitting your undying love for her?"

Gilbert lift his head and look at Bash seriously. "No. I did had a crush on her seven years ago- no, I still have. I admit that. But it's only a crush, not love. I don't even know her. And Bash..." Gilbert clenched his jaw before continuing. "I swear to god if you tell anyone there about this, I will strangle you." He threatened his brother half-joking, half-serious and it actually made Bash swallowing nervously. This was also the first time Gilbert Blythe look so serious while threatening him.

Bash was about to say something but was cut by Mary's head pocking from the seat in front of them.

She smiled calmly but there was a menacing aura emitting from her. "I hope you're just joking, Gilbert. And don't worry about him." She pointing with her chin toward her husband. "I'll make sure he won't say a word." Then she pulled her head back.

Gilbert and Bash looked to each other as they got the message from the woman that just spoken "you both being ridiculous and shut up please." was the message they got from the woman and so they did shut up.

Not long after that banter, the flight attendant announced all passengers to put on the seatbelt as the plane was about to land.

Gilbert took a deep breath and exhaled it slowly. "Everything will be alright."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bash is a nurse! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Anne still sitting in her room after Diana left her, staring to the window and thinking...

She was thinking of how to apologize to Gilbert Blythe. It's been years since the accident happened but that was one of the moment in her life that she regretted the most. After that day, she couldn't not think about what she did to the boy, she became careful with everyone she doesn't know well in case the unwanted tragedy will repeat. One time of making someone bleeding is enough trauma for her, she doesn't need any more of that. Anne's cautious demeanor towards people lingered for about two years. Diana was the voice of reason that made Anne willing to step out of her safe bubble. Diana told Anne that her behavior affect what people think of her. Some of them respect her boundaries but some others were thinking that Anne is just a snob because she's smart and she only want to be friends with very few people that she acknowledged as smart too. Well that was not true at all.

So, the moment she entered high school, Anne started to be cheerful and greets people first. At first, everyone seemed to be skeptical but it doesn't take long till Anne surrounded with people that really wants to be friends with her. Anne's charm spreading fast and it all unveil that actually she had quite a lot of admirer. She never interested on any of them and reject them politely until one day, mid-term of grade 12, a new boy transferred to her class and he manage to impressed Anne with his poetry talent. His name is Roy Gardner. A handsome, kind and polite boy from New York. He made it clear that he likes Anne and Anne for the first time in forever felt attracted to a boy. They became fast friends. They got accepted to U of T and studying the same major. First year of college Anne finally relent and accepted Roy's love. Yes, love. He always said that he fell in love with Anne but she never says it back. Yes, she cared about him but that just it. She doesn't know how fall in love must feel like. The only thing that gave her insight of what fall in love must feel like is romance books. But then again, none of them happen to her. She always got flustered whenever Roy complimented her or buy her gifts but that's it. She only like them, she never actually need them. In fact, it all felt too much.

Her first kiss happened two weeks after they officially dated. She expected it to be as magical like what she read in books but she didn't feel anything at all. And then she realized that she was just liking the idea of Roy, the perfect prince. She never really like him for a person he is. She was grateful though, she knows he loved her sincerely. He had been so patience with her. Anne knew for a fact that Roy want more than just kissing or cuddling but he never insisted her nor suggest it. She can see it through his eyes but she will not give her first sex to someone she doesn't love. It has to be special and if she gives it to him, she knew she'll regret it her whole life. four months of dating, Anne finally broke up with him. He understands her decision and respect it.

Somehow, post break up, Roy still lingered close to her, not as friend, he still acts like a boyfriend, making her uncomfortable. He told everyone that someday he will gain her back - which is impossible because she knew what she wants and it certainly not getting back together with him. She thought she can let it be and not care about it but after two months it all gotten worse. Girls that crushing on Roy started talking shit about Anne. Some boys made a bet on her. This is all because Roy tell everyone what LITERALLY happened in their past relationship. She grew loathed him. She's not ashamed to be a virgin but having guys around campus betting who can get her to bed is not something that she'd fond of. Also having to have to endure daggers from so many girls whenever she walks around campus is not her favorite thing as well.

Anne shut herself once more. She's back to became the middle school Anne who only befriends with people she trusted and in that case it's only Cole, Diana, Ruby, Josie, Jane and Tillie. Addition for Jerry, her family friend whose family used to work for the Cuthbert back in PEI.

It's been almost two years after Anne broke up with Roy everything still going on the same direction; Anne hating Roy and Roy obsessing Anne. She will never understand what got into him, he used to be so nice or it's probably all just an act. She regretting ever accepted to be his girlfriend.

If Gilbert Blythe move here two or three years ago, it'll be easy for Anne to ask forgiveness. She was her best version then; bright, cheerful, confident and so open. But now, she was awkward, easily frightened and very shy.

"If only asking forgiveness is like an assignment, it'll be so easy-" Anne's eyes grew wide as an idea blooming inside her head. "I could just write him a letter! I don't have to see him face to face and stuttering! Yes! I'll do that, at least he knows my intention of apologizing. After he read it, I will apologize to him directly!"

Anne squealed and jumped from her bed to her desk and started writing. She doesn't know why all of this making her pumped with excitement but she doesn't care. It must wait till next time for her to figure it out.

* * *

Gilbert watching the road as he sat on the front of an Uber that is now taking him and his whole family to the new house. He can't stop thinking what will happen if he got there. Will he see her immediately? Will she even be there? Will she still remember him even though she hates him? He sighed.

"Uncle Gilby, the donuts dancing inside, look!" Delphine's voice breaking him from his reeling mind. He looked to the backseat where Dellie was seated on the baby car seat while looking at the carton box filled with donuts.

"Are they really?" Gilbert asked teasingly.

"Yes! I want to eat them now!" exclaimed Dellie with little giggle.

Gilbert shakes his head a little with a feigned serious look. "If you eat them now, they will be dancing inside your tummy and you will be upset."

"But-"

"Sweetheart, tell you what? We will be arriving shortly and once we get to the new house, you can eat the donuts with auntie Diana and auntie Minnie May. You remember them don't you? We had video call with them last night." Mary said.

"Beautiful aunties, yes!" Dellie screamed her excitements.

"Now, they are waiting for us to arrive and I'm sure they will be happy to play with you and you can share your donuts with them." Explained Mary with a smile.

"What about uncle Gilby? I want to share with him too!" Dellie asked worriedly.

"I'll be around, but I will have to help your daddy and mommy once we get there. Save some for me, I'll come to you when I'm hungry." Gilbert wiggling his brows to his niece and that elicited a giggle from the little girl.

"Alrighty!"

* * *

"Diana, Minnie May! Gilbert will come in 10 minutes, please get ready. You both have to babysit Delphine whilst her parents and Gilbert arrange their stuff inside the house."

Anne's eyes grew bigger as she heard Mrs. Barry's voice.

Anne has been in Diana's room since ten o’clock in the morning. Explaining her letter that she wrote yesterday to Diana and how she needs to pass it to Gilbert. But Anne doesn't know that Gilbert will come this early. It's still twelve o'clock. She doesn't know where to hide so she doesn't have to greet him because Marilla already told her the other night that she must greet him and his family if she's still around the house.

"Diana!" Anne hissed "why didn't you tell me he was going to arrive at this hour! I have to go now. I can't face him yet! I’m not ready!" Anne said as she collects her things and put it inside her bag in a frantic move.

"Sorry, I didn't know either. But where are you gonna go, Anne?" Diana asked while placing Anne's shoes in front of her.

Anne took the shoes and put it on. "I don't know, as long as not here. I'll be fine. I probably go to Cole's. I'll call you later."

Anne started to walk toward the door and stopped abruptly, turning her body to face Diana once again.

"Di, I count on you to pass this letter to him and please tell me what his reaction look like. At least I know how to act in front of him the next time I apologize to him face to face." Anne look at her bosom friend, pleading.

"Oh don't you worry about that Anne. Of course I will. Now off you go before he got here!" Diana said while chuckling.

Anne was already out from the bedroom, running. "SEE YOU, DI!" she screamed her goodbye to her bosom friend.

Once she got downstairs she was faced with Mrs. Barry's confused look.

"Anne! Wherever you are going? Marilla wants you to greet the Blythe-Lacroix!" Mrs. Barry asked as she trying to stop her.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Barry but Cole needs my help with something. It's an urgent business! I'll say hi to them tonight. Please tell Marilla that!" Anne succeeded on dodging Mrs. Barry's grasp and run straight to the front door.

Once outside and she can't see her house anymore, Anne slowed down from running to walking fast. She took out her phone and dialed Cole's number.

She waited two ringing until Cole answer it.

"Hello Anne! It's unlike you to call me at this hour." He said from the other side of the line.

"Hey! Um Cole listen, I need you to fib for me in case Marilla call you and ask. Tell her that you need me for some urgent business. Can you do that?" Anne greets but not wasting any time to explain the reason why she called him.

"Ugh, you always making me a sinner. But fine, what happened now? What are you running from?" Cole agreeing, already get use to Anne asking him to fib for her sake.

Anne walking nearing an intersection, she was about to start speaking and telling everything to Cole but then she looked at the person who's staring at her from inside the car that stopped due to the red light.

Her heart skipped a beat - there inside the car was Gilbert Blythe she was so sure it was him - staring at her with an unreadable expression; shock, scared, confused, amused, disbelief? She couldn't pinpoint.

Anne tried so hard to control her expression and walk pass through the zebra cross calmly, phone still on her ear.

_This is not fucking happening! I was trying to avoid him but I ended up to be the first person that he sees!_

"Anne?" Cole called out to her after a few seconds of nothing, only her raging breath. "Are you okay?"

"I'm so not okay, I'll tell you when I get there. Now I gotta run. Bye." She reached the other side of the pedestrian and ended the call before running as fast as she can toward Cole's apartment.


	4. Chapter 4

It'll be no time when they will reach their final destination. One more turn to the right and they will arrive. Gilbert can see the intersection that leads to the new house. He felt his palm clammy with sweat, his heart starting to beat faster. He doesn't know what to expect or should he even expecting at all. He nervously opened the car window because he felt like chocking, he needs fresh air.

The moment the window down completely, the car stopped because the traffic light turned red and then his world stopped when he saw her walking down the street. He stopped breathing, he can't move, his eyes were glued to her. She walks casually with a phone on her ear. He can't believe of all people he knew from this neighborhood; it'll be her that he first sees. And how beautiful she was in person. He knew how she looks throughout the years thanks to all of Diana's Instagram posts, how she got even more beautiful each year. But oh my god, it was nothing compared to see her in person.

She turned her head and their eyes locked immediately. Her eyes grew wider, he knows she recognizes him but she pretends she doesn't and diverting her gaze to the road. She kept walking with her steady pace. Gilbert watched as she started to walk faster after she passed the car he was in and finally she took a run.

"Blythe, is that...?" Bash asked Gilbert who was still speechless.

_I'm so doomed..._

"Yes. That's her." Gilbert nods his head fast and swallowed the lump in his throat.

Bash began to laugh uncontrollably and Mary swatted his hand gently but she was repressing a smile. Feeling amused as much as her husband.

"Who, Daddy? Uncle Gilby, who is who?" Dellie asked curiously and a bit annoyed because her dad and uncle ignored her and keep laughing. "WHOOO???"

Honest, Gilbert wanted to answer his niece but he just couldn't. The sight of Anne really making him can't think of anything. There's no way going back now, Bash will tease him mercilessly. He was never gonna hear the end of it. All this time he was telling himself that it was just a silly crush, but after seeing her in person again he was not so sure about his own mind and heart. It was more than a crush but he can't also say it's love. Not just yet. She is indeed beautiful but Gilbert have a standard. He likes smart girl. And that's what most important quality of a girl for him. He always knew that Anne is a very smart person. The first time they met she was engrossed with a book that she used to wacked at him in the end. Diana's Instagram stories mostly showed Anne while she's reading or holding a pen or focus on her laptop. But still it wasn't enough, he needed to know her personality.

Gilbert felt his stomach turned. He never felt like this toward any other girls. Not even Winnie, his recent ex-girlfriend. One of the most intelligent individual he ever knew and yet she never made him feel like the way he felt just by seeing Anne. He was doomed so so doomed.

"UNCLE GILBY!" Dellie's scream and the car moving again after the light turn green break Gilbert from his reverie.

Bash already stopped laughing but a really wide grin still plastered across his face. Mary also look at him funny and smiling softly. He looked to the little girl that screaming his name and shot her an apology smile.

"Sorry, Dellie I was caught inside my head. That was auntie Diana's friend that we talked about."

Dellie's face turned from annoyed to excited at the mention of Diana's name. "Is she as beautiful as auntie Diana? Will she be my friend too?" She asked happily.

"Is she beautiful, Blythe?" Bash spoke immediately after Dellie's question. It was more of a teasing instead of question.

Gilbert rolled his eyes at him and mumbled something under his breath. Before he can answer Dellie, the car stopped. He looked around and saw Aunt Eliza with the rest of her family in front of his new house. Gilbert got off the car and walked toward the house, his aunt does the same and they met in the middle, he was immediately wrapped into a bear hug by his aunt.

"Welcome to your new home, Gilbert. I'm so happy you moved here." She said softly.

Gilbert chuckled and hug his aunt back. "Thank you, aunt Eliza. I'm happy too that I live closer to you."

She let go of Gilbert and walked to the car to greets his family. Uncle William came and took Gilbert's hand, shook it briefly, he said a welcoming greeting before turned his attention to Bash and walked toward him. Gilbert then turned his head and there they were, Diana and Minnie May looking at him with a shy smile from the front of the house.

"Hello, you two!" Gilbert said loudly as he walks to the two sisters.

"Hi, Gilbert!" Minnie May said but immediately distracted by the sight of Dellie coming out form the car. "oh my God, Dellie! Gilbert it's nice to have you close but the baby is my priority!!" She said before running to the little girl. Gilbert chuckled and shook his head. He was Minnie May's favorite person - as she always said to him years ago - when she was only eight years old. But now a fifteen-years old Minnie May choose Dellie as her favorite.

"Welcome home, Gilbert." Diana said before hugging him briefly.

"Thanks, Di." He suddenly felt nervous. Memory of Anne walking passed him earlier plaguing him again and he really wanted to ask Diana about her but doesn't know how to ask without sounding weird. He rubbed the nape of his neck. Feeling self-conscious that his cheeks is warm and probably already tinted pink.

"Why are you blushing all of a sudden?" Diana asked slyly, she never saw Gilbert act like this before.

Gilbert doesn't know why but he thinks Diana know what he was thinking. He dropped his head, avoiding her eyes.

"Umm I saw..." He stopped, he really doesn't want to sound weird.

Diana's eyebrows shot up and then she smirked. She tried her luck and decided to drop the bomb. She wanted to see how he would react.

"Anne?" She asked without warning.

Gilbert snapped his head up with wide eyes. His mouth opening and closing to say something but no words come to his head.

_How in the world Diana can know that I wanted to talk about Anne?_

Diana then laughing, can't hold any longer her glee. Her suspicion was true. Gilbert had a crush on Anne all those years ago. The only explanation that made sense in her head as to why a very calm Gilbert Blythe acted foolish in front of Anne.

"I-I hahahahahaha" Diana tried to say something but she can't stop laughing.

Gilbert felt panic, what is it that Diana know and what is she laughing at?

"Gilbert- please I'm sorry, I'm not laughing at you. Relax!" She finally has control on herself and the laughter subsided. She wiped a tear in the corner of her eye from all the laughter.

"What's so funny, Di? And how can you know...?" Gilbert said quietly. Feeling so small despite him being the taller one between the two of them.

"I always thought it's weird that you of all people got to taste the wrath of Anne. You mostly calm and quiet. It doesn't sound like you at all - I mean, teasing? Come on!" She said incoherently.

Gilbert furrowed his brows in confusion. "What do you mean, Di?"

"I had this suspicion that you were attracted to Anne and I think I was right?" She questioned him with a smirk on her face.

Gilbert felt his whole face warm, he must be blushing brightly now. He chuckling nervously.

"Di, umm- am I that obvious?" He asked groggily.

"For people that know you for years? Yes, you are so obvious. But for Anne? She wouldn't realize it and probably not gonna believe you even though you tell her right on her face"

"Why?"

"That's just how she is. She's very cautious and you are one of the reason she became who she is." Diana said while shrugging.

"Diana, elaborate please." He said desperately.

"No, it's not my place to tell you about her. You have to gain her trust so she tells you about herself." She said with a firm tone.

"But, Di! I don't think she even remember me. It will take ages to at least get to know her before I can gain her trust." Gilbert pleads.

Diana only smiling, a kind smile. She took out something from her back pocket and handed it to him before she walked away to greet Bash, Mary and Dellie who's now talking animatedly with Minnie May.

Gilbert watch as she walked away from him before he looked at the thing she gave him. It was a paper - no - it's an envelope. He turned the envelope and see his name written beautifully in a simple cursive. He doesn't understand why Diana gave him a letter. His curiosity hit its peak.

"Blythe, the truck is on its way here. It'll be around 20 minutes till it arrives. Your aunt invited us  
to rest at her house. You coming?" Bash called out to Gilbert from the side of the road.

Gilbert glanced up to his brother then back to the letter in his hand. He needs to read it immediately.

"You go first! I want to look around." He said while waving at Dellie who was holding both Diana's and Minnie May's hands.

He trailed to the back of the house and found a tree, he decided to sit under it to read the letter.

He stares at it for a second then he realized it's not Diana's handwriting. He remembered one of her Instagram stories where there's no Anne in it. She was with her other friends and writing something. He remembered how she said she would never write in cursive anymore.

Okay, this letter is clearly not from Diana he thought to himself and then his breath caught in his throat. Could it be...?

He opened the envelope slowly, carefully not to tear it. He took out the paper inside and began to unfold it. His hands were trembling from nervousness and oblivious of what the letter might contain.

Gilbert took a deep breath and started reading through the content of the letter.

_Hello!_

_Umm I know letters tend to start with a "Dear," But I'm not comfortable of using that in this letter so let's just be casual shall we? :)_

_You might not remember me, but I hit you with my book 7 years ago in a hospital. My name is Anne, with an E mind you..._

_The reason why I wrote this letter to you is to apologize in advance before I do the proper one in person. I hope this doesn't look weird or rude. Believe me, I really am feel bad about what I did to you and I truly don't know how to apologize to you without being awkward. I'm not good at interacting with people I'm not close with. This is just me doing a precaution as to not embarrass myself in front of a stranger. It is hard enough for me to make a good impression to someone I never hit before. You probably can imagine how hard it must be with someone you hit so hard he fell and bang his head and got stitches out of it. I'm truly sorry!_

_I didn't mean to hurt you, I just wanted you to stop talking to me and to be honest, calling someone a vegetable just because her hair has the same color with it is not a really nice thing to do. I've dealt with traumas before I got adopted by the Cuthbert. Other kids called me names, not good ones and I hate all of them. What you did to me; it was like I got taken back to that unpleasant time. So hitting you with my book was just a reflex, a self-defense. I know making excuses is not how to apologize. But I don't know what to say, to be honest. I just feel the need to explain myself, my reasoning as to why I hit you back then. I never intended to hurt you. I am so sorry Mr. Blythe._

_I hope that you find it in your heart to forgive me. Besides, we will be neighbors after all. Unless you move house again, I'm afraid you'll be stuck to live next to my house for as long as you staying here._

_Once again, I am very very sorry. I felt so ashamed of how I had treated you 7 years ago._

_Sincerely,_

_Anne Shirley-Cuthbert_

_P.S Welcome to your new house:)_

Gilbert folded the paper again. He felt himself grinning from ear to ear. This is the first time in his life he ever received a handwritten letter and a cute one at that.

Anne Shirley-Cuthbert is a really interesting individual and all he wanted now was to talk to her in person. He really wants to get to know her.

He chuckling to himself. Honestly, he never mad at her for making him injured himself. This letter in his hand is very unnecessary but he felt very grateful to be the receiver of it.

He then stood up and proceed to walk toward the Barry's house. When he reached the side of the road, a car pulled up in front of him and at that moment he recognized immediately the person inside that car.

"Marilla!" He exclaimed happily.

"Oh you already got here! Welcome to your new house, Gilbert!" She said as she shut the car door and embrace him in motherly hug.

"Thank you, Marilla." He said as he pulled away from her. "It's been so long since I last saw you. I'm sorry I never visit."

He shot her an apologetic smile.

Marilla shook her head and shush him. "It's okay, as long as you're healthy and let your aunt know how you're doing it's all fine. How are you, Gilbert?"

Gilbert gave her a weak smile and he took a deep breath before answering. "I'm fine, I should be."

Marilla nods her head and squeeze his arm lightly.

He knows Marilla and Matthew since forever. They've been constant people in his life since he was very little. His dad told him the story of how he knew Marilla and Matthew when Gilbert was five years old. Marilla and his dad go to the same school back when they're still living in PEI. Then she married with her lover when she was only twenty-two years old, moved to Toronto along with her brother in tow. Selling their house and farm and leaving their life in the small island. The same thing happened to his dad, he left the island at the age of thirty-five, right after aunt Eliza married with uncle William. He moved to Alberta because he got a job there and shortly he met his mother, Giselle. In the span of less than two years they got married and Gilbert came a year later, two days after he was born, Giselle died of a complication that happened while giving birth. Leaving John alone to take care of Gilbert. His dad told him that Marilla was one of the view people that offered him help to take care of his son while he works and so she moved to Alberta to help care for Gilbert. His dad even told him that they were involved in a romantic relationship, months after she started to live with them in Alberta. Both his dad and Marilla was in grieving of their loved ones. Marilla was also losing her husband due to a cancer. They never had a child, that’s why she was willing to help take care of baby Gilbert.

But the relationship was over as fast as it’s started. They felt like they betrayed their love for their spouses and so they stopped but remaining friends until his dad died. When Gilbert turned two, his aunt moved to Toronto and coincidentally bought a house across from the Cuthbert's. at the same time Marilla moved back to Toronto after Matthew's wife passed. Leaving his dad and him alone again in that big old house. But they kept in touch, Gilbert and his dad visits Toronto very often and vice versa with his aunt's family and also the Cuthberts. They visited him in Alberta.

But that tradition stopped after his dad died and he ran away to work on a ship. For some reason, Gilbert couldn't quite understand what made him limit himself to visit his family even after he settled back in Alberta and staying in Toronto for college. He always meets with his aunt and her family outside. He always denied their invitation to come and have dinner in their house and so he never met Marilla and Matthew in those seven long years. He had phone calls and video calls with them just to let them know how he is but not so often.

Gilbert smiled again toward the older woman and she did the same.

"Have you meet Anne?" She suddenly asked him.

At the sound of her name, Gilbert grinned. He shook his head but then he chuckled softly. "I saw her on the road but didn't get the chance to officially meet. How is she, Marilla?" Gilbert asked earnestly. Really wanting to know how had she been after their little accident.

Marilla's face softened, it was the first time Gilbert saw her with this expression. Marilla was always stern but also kind. This look though, it's different. This is a look of someone in love. A mother’s love.

"She's fine. She faced so many hardships throughout the years living with us but she always become that sunshine who shone after the people she cared about." Suddenly, her face turned somber. "But for some reason, Anne is also very cautious with stranger. She was once tried to be more open and more easy going when she got into high school. People started to fall in love with her new personality but it only lasted for three years. She even more cautious now than she had ever been before. I know there's a problem with her ex-boyfriend that made her like that but-" she stopped abruptly and closed her mouth with her fingers. "I shouldn't be saying all that. It's not my place. But one thing that you need to know, she was very guilty of what she did to you that caused this scar. She still does."

Gilbert smiled at the remarks. "I know, Marilla. Don't worry about that. I never felt any grudge toward Anne. And it was technically my own fault. It's water under the bridge." Gilbert look at his watch and immediately excuse himself. "Marilla, it's a pleasure to reconnect with you but now I have to go to my aunt's house. My whole family are there. I think I could use some resting before the furniture came."

"Of course, Gilbert. I'll be right next door if you need me. I'll meet your family tonight yes? Please come for dinner." She said to him while starting to walk away.

"We will, thank you so much!" Gilbert exclaimed before he jogs and crossed the street, heading to his aunt's house.

A thought lingers in his head; _what happened with Anne?_


	5. Chapter 5

Gilbert was sitting down on his bed, in his new room. The place still a mess. Boxes of books, and other knick-knacks resting on the side of the door. His suitcases full of clothes hasn't been open yet. They have to wait until Gilbert recharge his energy. He had helped carry heavy furniture from the truck into the house and together with Bash and Mary they had arranged downstairs for the last five hours and now he feels so worn out. His arms feel sore and his back tensed.

His room is unique, the windows are big and it's almost like it was an aquarium, each side of the walls that facing outside of the house has windows installed. He walked toward the window that facing the side of his house and opened it to let fresh air in. He stood in front of it and looking out. The view was the Cuthbert's house, but he can also see the street.

"Gilbert! Go clean yourself and get ready for dinner at the Cuthbert!" Mary's voice can be heard from downstairs.

"Okay!" Gilbert shouted his respond.

He walked to his suitcases and he opened one of them to search for a pair of jeans and a shirt. He opened the other suitcase and took out his towel and toiletry before he walked out of his room to take a bath.

* * *

"Aren't you supposed to be home before six?" Cole asked whilst his eyes and hands are focused to the clay in front of him.

"Yup." Anne popped the 'p'.

"It's 5.45." Cole said simply.

Anne shot up from the bed where she's laid down while reading her book and took her phone inside her bag.

**Diana Missed Calls (9)**

**Marilla New voicemail**

**Matthew New voicemail**

**Diana New messages (12)**

"Fuck! Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Anne said as she got up from the bed to put on her shoes.

"I just checked the clock. Hold on, let me take you home. There's no way I'll let you running home alone at this hour." Cole stopped Anne before she got out of his apartment.

"Thanks, but please hurry." Anne pleads.

Cole finished washing his hand and put on his shoes.

"Let me borrow my neighbor's bike. It'll be faster."

"Do you even have a license for that?" Anne asked, perplexed.

"I do. I just don't have the bike, yet." He said as he locked his apartment door and walk fast to the next door and knock at it. "Hey, Danny let me borrow your bike and I'll fill the tank!"

The door opened not even a minute later and Danny, a tall and brute looking guy but actually very kind emerged from inside with a key and a helmet, he handed it to Cole. "Buy cat food for Marble. I'll pay you back but the tank is your money. Okay? Hello Anne!" He greets Anne with a smile.

"Hi, Danny!" Anne smiling back at him.

"Are you gonna take Anne on a ride?" Danny asked Cole again.

"Yeah, take her home actually. She's in a rush." Cole explained.

"Wait here, I'm going to get my girlfriend's helmet for Anne."

Not long after he got back inside, he came out with another helmet for Anne.

"Ride safely, eh? And Anne, hold tight. He can be crazy on the road with bike." Danny said while handing Anne the helmet.

"We will. Thank you, Dan!"

Anne and Cole went to the parking basement by elevator.

"I could never understand how come he's looking like that but is so nice to people." Anne blurted all of a sudden.

"What did I tell you about 'don’t judge the cover before you read the whole thing'?" Cole interjected.

Anne rolled her eyes. "Yeah I know, I’m not judging it's just weird..."

"Anne, do you know what I think is weird? Your ex! He looks so innocent yet he's a fucking creepy."

"Of that I agree..." Anne nods her head and shuddered.

"And yet you still can't understand how Danny is a good person even though he looks like a brute?" Cole questioned her.

"Don't look at me like that, Cole. I'm trying okay, it's hard." Anne said sadly.

The elevator door opened and they stepped out of it. They continue to walk and when they reached Danny's bike, Cole sighed.

"We both know you need to stop worrying about everything, Anne. It's not healthy." He looked at her eyes attentively.

"I know, but it's hard. I always feel like everyone judge me for just breathing. I never wanted this, Cole. And then there's Roy. I never feel safe. I can't be relaxed." She said weakly.

"You have to know: me, Diana, Marilla, Matthew and everyone that loves and cares about you will protect you from him. He's the slightest of your real problem, Anne."

Anne sighed and dropped her head down. What Cole said was right. Roy is not the main problem that made her like this. It was all in her head, all the worries she made inside her head are the real problems.

"I don't know what to do. I already went to therapy but it didn't help at all. What am I supposed to do, Cole?" She glanced up at him as he smiling sadly.

"I'm no expert in mental health but I'm a patient myself. I had what you have and luckily my therapy was a success. You wanna know what I have in mind whenever I feel down?" He asked Anne and she nods fervently. "I try to find the core of the thing that makes me down and worry. That really helps." Coke confessed.

Anne exhales weakly. "But I don't know where to start with mine." Cole looking at her with a sly smirk. Anne raised her eyebrows questioningly. "What?"

"That's easy. First, you need to face this cousin of Diana's and apologize to him. This guilt is eating you from inside. And if you ask my opinion, he's disgustingly so cute and hot at the same time. Who knows, maybe you will end up somewhere nice with him." Cole said and wiggles his eyebrows.

At that, Anne laugh out loud. "You don't even know how he looks!" She said in between laughing.

"Hey! I'm not the one who live in an ancient world here. I looked him up on Instagram, he's quite active and his handsome. I said what I said. You should try social media world once in a while, ninny! It's fun!" Cole retort after he take a seat on the bike and put on his helmet.

Anne put a hand in front of her mouth in mock offense. "I have social media!"

"Yeah, right. Social media that you checked once in six months. It's good though, you live in real world but we do need information from social media these days. That's why you always be the one that knowing everything late." Cole chuckled softly. "Now, hop on. You're so late."

"Oh shit, you're right."

Anne put on her helmet and hopped to the bike. She does what Danny instructed her earlier and circling her arms tight around Cole's torso. And so, they ride off to her house.

* * *

"Blythe, let's go!" Bash called out from downstairs.

"Wait a minute!" Shouted Gilbert.

Gilbert keep rummaging his suitcases and backpack, looking for something but he couldn't find it.

"What are you doing?" Bash asked, now standing on Gilbert's bedroom door. Mary and Dellie came not two seconds later.

Gilbert sighed. "I couldn't find my contacts. Did any of you saw it?" Gilbert kept looking and now he was opening his boxes.

"Didn't you always store it in the same pouch with your toiletries?" Mary stepped inside and crouching beside Gilbert and started helping him look.

"Yes, but it wasn't there." He murmured in low voice.

"We don't have much time. It will be impolite to be late on dinner invitation on your first day in the new neighborhood." Mary put her hand on Gilbert's shoulder.

"Mary- I barely can see now. How do you expect me to eat dinner without my contacts? I'll make a fool of myself." Gilbert said exasperated.

Bash interjected. "Just wear your reading glasses, Blythe."

Gilbert glanced at his brother and sighed. Bash and Mary was right. They can't be late. They need to have a good impression in front of their new neighbors even though the said neighbors are his family and close friend. He nodded and stood up, he reached his backpack and took out his glasses out of its case. Ge put it on and he sigh, feeling relief that at least he can see. He actually didn't mind wearing glasses. But he has a habit of forgetting where he put his glasses when he felt dizzy from its weight on his nose bridge. So, he decided to wear contacts when he go outside. The glasses only for reading at home.

"Let's go." He said to his family before lead them out of his room.

They all walk to the Cuthbert lawn. Diana and Minnie May already standing on the porch, waiting for them.

"Welcome to your welcoming dinner!" Minnie May said as she took Dellie's hand. She leads everyone inside but Diana remained outside while staring at her phone. Gilbert noticed and asked.

"Aren't you coming inside, Diana?"

Diana snapped her head up from her phone, startled. "Ah yes, I will. I just gonna wait for Anne a bit."

Gilbert look at her curious. "Anne?"

"Yes, she hasn't arrived yet." Diana bit her lip and started tapping at her phone. "Oh have you read the letter?" She then glanced up to look at Gilbert.

"Yes, I have. It's unnecessary to be honest, I never feel offended or angry by her actions. In fact, it was me that have to apologize to her. Where's Anne gone to anyway?" He then asked, feeling curious.

"I know you wouldn't. But she doesn't believe me." Diana smiling knowingly while shaking her head slowly. "She's gone to our friend's place and now she's late, but I think she'll be here soon. You go on in first, Gilbert." Diana suggested.

Gilbert rubbed the back of his neck. He wanted to join Diana to wait for Anne but he honestly doesn't know how to act around Anne. What will he even do when they finally meet? He had no idea what to say to her. One thing for sure, he really wanted to apologize to her because she deserves it. She needs to know that he was never intended to insult her in any way. He wanted to be friends with her, matter of factly. But then he remembers what Marilla told him about Anne this afternoon and he thinks it's better if he and Anne meet while she's surrounded by people she's close and familiar with. He doesn't want to pressure her.

"Okay. I'll see you inside." Gilbert finally said after he think it through.

He stepped inside and walked towards where everyone's voices were. He got to the living room and was greeted by everyone there. Everyone in that room have a very pleasant conversation. Bash and Mary were at ease because clearly they were loved immediately by the Barrys and the Cuthberts. Especially little Delphine. Gilbert glanced down to see his watch once in a while. He purposely sat beside the window to see if Anne arrive. Fifteen minutes passed. He started to feel down. He thought that maybe Anne doesn't want to go home and have dinner with him. Or worse, is she in trouble? He was snapped from his thoughts when he heard a loud voice from a motorbike. He looked outside and he can see Diana running toward the two person that rides the bike. He saw Diana hugged the guy that ride the bike and it seems like they were close. Then the girl who had just gotten off from the motorbike took off her helmet and turned out it was Anne. She gave the helmet to the guy and hugged him tightly. Gilbert felt a pang of jealousy creeping inside his body. Question by question came wildly to his mind. He shakes his head fast and breathed in an air to calm his nerves.

 _What's going on with me?_ He thought to himself. He really doesn't feel like himself at all. He's never the type of guy that got jealous easily. Not when he dated Christine nor Winnie that he ever felt any jealousy towards every guy who had clearly trying to flirt with them. But why does the sight of Anne hug some unknown guy was like a slap in the face?

The guy took off with his motorbike as Anne and Diana walking hand in hand towards the house. However, Anne's face looked constrict.

"Everyone already inside?" Anne asked groggily.

Diana rolled her eyes at her. "Of course, Anne. You were late for more than fifteen minutes. Everyone arrived before six." Diana stated.

Anne huffed and sighed. "Marilla will be so mad at me."

They reached the porch and Diana opened the door for the both of them. She gave Anne a reassuring smile and caressing her arms softly.

"She won't. You have to have a little faith in your mother, Anne. She loves you dearly, she understands that you're nervous. Have you checked your notification?" Diana asked.

"I have. It's mostly from you. Marilla and Matthew only left two voicemails."

"See?" Diana said as she closes the door. "Now go to the living room and greet everyone first before you excuse yourself for a quick shower and change. I'll be in your room and prepare your clothes." Diana instructed Anne and left her as she went upstairs.

Anne took a deep breath and walk toward the living room, before she enters she poke her head a little to take a peak but as always she was unlucky. Everyone were already looking at the direction of the entrance expectantly. Anne felt her face flushed with embarrassment. She come out from behind the wall and revealing herself completely.

_I gotta do this, I can do this._

"Hello..." She said sheepishly. Eyes focusing to Marilla and Matthew and then to the little girl who's now staring at Anne with wide eyes. She must be Delphine.

"Are you Auntie Anne?" The little girl asked Anne, hopeful.

Anne giggling, forgetting about the other people in the room as she crouching in front of the girl.

"Yes, I am. You must be Delphine." She said softly.

No matter how nervous Anne gets, if there's a kid around, she will be comfortable and much more like herself when she's around people she knew for years. Unbeknownst to her, Gilbert was staring at her curiously with a smile on his face.

"Yes. Dellie for short! You are much more beautiful than I imagined! I was told you are beautiful but you are pretty and beautiful and like a fairy and your hair is so colorful!" Dellie exclaimed happily.

Anne felt her cheeks warm, it's not the first time that someone called her beautiful but a compliment from a little kid was special because Anne always thinks that what little kids say is pure and honest. She smiles at Dellie and bopped the little girl's nose with her finger.

"Why, thank you so much, Dellie! It's a pleasure to be called beautiful by a much more beautiful person like yourself. I don't know who told you I'm beautiful but say thank you to them for me, will you?" Anne said while holding Dellie's hand.

"You can say thank you by yourself. It was-"

"Dellie-bean, are you going to keep auntie Anne all for yourself?" Mary interrupts her daughter and the little girl giggled. "Hello, Anne. I'm Mary, Delphine's mommy."

Anne stand up from her position and facing the woman who just introduced herself as Mary, her face looks so kind with a warm smile and her voice was so shooting. Anne knew that Mary will likely become one of her a kindred spirit. She smiled back at Mary and extending her hand for a handshake. Mary took it but somehow she pulled Anne and hug her instead of shaking her hand. Anne chuckled.

"She's a hugger." The man that Anne suspected as Sebastian, Mary's husband said to Anne.

Anne turned her attention to him and offer him a shy smile.

"Sebastian, right?"

"Call me Bash. It's nice to finally meet you, Anne. I've heard a lot about you." He said while winking at her.

Anne doesn't understand what he meant by that wink but then she felt her body tense. _This is it._ she thought to herself until her eyes found the source of her anxiousness the whole day.

Behind Bash, Gilbert Blythe already stand on his feet. He looked as much as lost as her. Hands inside his jeans pocket, head down as he shifts his body weight from one foot to another.

"From what I heard, you already met this moke seven years ago. Am I correct?" Bash voice breaking Anne from her reverie and at the same time Gilbert lifted his head and their eyes locked immediately. Anne was ready to receive a disgust look or whatever expression he will make toward her because of his hatred for her. She was sure he hates her but then he was smiling at her. A sincere smile that reached his eyes. Anne's breath was caught in her throat. That was really unexpected and to make it worse, right now she was at loss for words.

Gilbert on the other hand was not any better. It was a miracle he can even smile at her. He felt so nervous and worry that he would somehow screwed up again. He really wanted to be in her good grace but doesn't know how to do so without embarrassing himself in front of everyone - He needs to talk with her in private.

The both of them didn't say anything and only stares at each other, drawing curious looks from the others in the room. As if to sense something happening, Marilla chimed in and broke whatever spell that made the two young-adults that had just a reunion were trapped in a trance.

"Anne, best go upstairs and freshen up before we start dinner." Marilla said, startling both Anne and Gilbert.

"Yes, excuse me." Anne was the first to regain her composure and left the room immediately.

Gilbert sighed and take off his glasses to pinch the bridge of his nose. This is frustrating, he really needs to talk to her.

Before he lost his nerves, Gilbert walked up to Marilla and said something in a low voice so no one can hear what he said to Marilla. Not long after, he sat beside Marilla and waited for about fifteen minutes until he stood up and left the room.

Everyone in the room shoots him a questioning look but didn't say a word because he seemed so tensed. To be honest, everyone except Minnie May and Dellie who doesn't know what happened between Anne and Gilbert in the past were worried that the both of them will have an argument or something. The atmosphere in the room earlier when they stared at each other was filled with tension. Even Bash, feels worried. He was glad he didn't do any more teasing other than calling Gilbert a moke in front of Anne.

Suddenly, Diana enter the room with an unreadable expression. She was immediately bombarded by question upon question asking about what's happening with Anne and Gilbert and she only answered, "They needed to talk in private. Let's just give them time." Before she went to Dellie and play with the little girl like there's nothing happen.


	6. Chapter 6

Gilbert put back on his glasses and walked towards Marilla.

"Marilla..." He whispered.

As if to understand what Gilbert wants, the older woman tugs him a little and puts on some distance between them and the rest of the people in the room.

"You need to speak with Anne." She said in an equally low voice so no one could hear except him.

Gilbert nods his head and rubbed the side of his face with his right palm then he sighed. "I have a feeling Anne thinks I hate her or something. I need to clear things off between her. This dinner will be uncomfortable if I don't."

Marilla breathed in and nodded. "I agree. Text Diana and tell her that you need to speak with Anne and ask her to inform you when Anne's already dressed." She patted his cheek and sit again, beckoning him to sit beside her.

As he was situated beside Marilla, Gilbert took out his phone and started typing a message for Diana.

**[18:32] Gilbert:** Diana, I need to speak with Anne in private before dinner starts. Please let me know when she's already dressed.

 **[18:32] Diana:** okay. Should I inform her or not?

 **[18:32] Gilbert:** don't.

Gilbert locks his phone and holds it in his hands while waiting for Diana's reply. Everyone in the room already back into an easy conversation mixed with giggles from Dellie and Minnie May but he doesn't participate. He stares at the motive of the carpet between his foot, thinking. His mind reeling with what to say to Anne.

Unbeknownst to him, the girl who's now occupying his head was also thinking about him and ranting to her friend in her room.

* * *

"What is wrong with me?" Anne whispers as she enters her room and locks the door behind her. Her chest heaving for air.

Diana lifts her head from her phone and looking at Anne questioningly. "What do you mean? And what took you so long?"

Anne swallowed nervously and drag her legs towards her bed, she throws herself and sprawled on top of the bed before groaning loudly against her palms.

"I've spent like five minutes sitting on the step before climbing the stairs because I feel so dizzy. I can't breathe properly." Anne confessed.

Hearing that Anne felt dizzy, Diana automatically touch her forehead and asked, "are you okay? Do you feel sick?" Her face was full of concern.

"No, I feel dizzy after I saw Gilbert." She sighing and get up to strip from her clothes as she gets inside her bathroom. She knew after she said that, Diana will bombard her with questions and it'll be easier to answer them when Diana can't see her face.

Diana's jaw dropped after she heard what Anne just said. Gilbert just texted her to let him know when Anne dressed because he needs to talk with her in private before dinner starts. That information alone already made Diana questioning what's going on downstairs and now Anne acts strange.

"Excuse me?" Diana screeching. "Is there something that you're not telling me?" She asked accusingly while barging into the bathroom.

"Hey! I need some privacy here!" Anne exclaimed hotly.

"I've seen you naked millionth time! Stop avoiding me. Now tell me, what's going on down there? And what's going on between you and Gilbert?" Diana demands.

Anne sighed she finally conceded and put down the towel that covering her from Diana and turn on the shower. The cold water gives her goosebumps and relief and takes out the remaining summer heat from her skin but at least it makes her more awake from her previous state.

Yes, she felt like she was dreaming and none of the things that happened downstairs were real.

"Anne!" Diana's demanding voice snapping Anne from her attempt to calm her mind.

Anne rolled her eyes, annoyed with Diana's lack of ability to be patient. "I saw him when I left for Cole's."

"I know that."

Anne then glances at Diana. "How?" She said as she started to bathe herself.

"He told me. I want to know what happened downstairs." Diana said, more gentle this time.

"He told you? When?" Anne asked back, incredulous.

"When he arrived— Okay, it's me that is supposed to get an answer so stop asking and tell me what's going on. You're stalling!" Diana said hotly.

"Okay... So I saw him, right?" Diana nods her head. "There was quite a distance between us but I just knew immediately that it was him. The same as he recognized me with his unreadable face. I don't know how to explain the way he looked at me – but that's not important. I saw him and I yeet myself from there. At Cole's, I can't stop thinking about him. What his reaction to my letter, what will be his response, will he think of me weirdly – I just couldn't get him out of my mind even when I tried to read. He's still there in the back of my mind and you know that I always read to get rid of something from my head and it always worked but today, it didn't. And then downstairs— shit, Di! I was caught off guard, I couldn't feel my tongue when I finally face to face with him in such proximity. And I was sure he despises me and will look at me with disapproving look or some sort but then I found him smiled! And his smile was so genuine and so soft and so beautiful I am utterly at loss for words. I think we stared at each other for far too long because Marilla had to say something to break us from our staring contest, at least I think he stared at me too but it’s probably just me, gotten lost in my own thought. I was so mortified, I didn't say a word to him when I said plenty to Dellie, Mary and Bash. I felt bad! And so I left the room, I didn't know what to do and I felt so dizzy I couldn't climb the stairs and that's why I had to sit and regain some sense to this crazy head!" Anne finally confides to her bosom friend and breathing hard as she finished the last sentence.

Diana blinking and scrunched her eyebrows. She can't believe what she just heard because right now Anne Shirley-Cuthbert sounds like a girl who got nervous because of their crush. A sly smirk slowly formed on Diana's face. Who would've thought that this day will come when she finally witnessing her best friend act like this and coincidentally the person that made her like this was her cousin. To make it more interesting, Gilbert clearly has a crush on Anne since the first time he saw her seven years ago.

Diana seems to be lost in her thought and that makes Anne even more nervous. "Di?"

Anne's voice breaking Diana from her stupor, she shakes her head and clears her throat before speaking. "I'm sorry I was lost in thought."

"Yeah, that's clear," Anne said in annoyance.

"Don't be vexed, Anne. I was just surprised." Diana stated, realize that her best friend feels annoyed.

"Surprised?" Anne's face was full of confusion.

"Yes, do you hear yourself?" Diana said as a matter of factly.

Anne shakes her head as she stepped out of the shower and covered herself with the towel. Even though Diana has seen her naked body, it's still weird to have a conversation while you are naked. "What do you even mean, Di? I am worried here that my new neighbor will hate me!" Anne said as she walking past her friend back to the bedroom.

Diana follows her in tow and sighing loudly to let out her frustration at how oblivious her friend is.

"Anne, be honest with me... Do you really think Gilbert hates you or you just create this whole scenario in your head because somehow you getting nervous of how he's so annoyingly good-looking?" Diana once again accused Anne just to get a reaction.

"I'm sorry what?!!" Anne practically screamed it. A blush slowly creeping up from her collarbone to her neck and her face. She looks at Diana like she just grows another head. That was so unexpected and nonsensical! However, Anne feels her heart hammering uncontrollably inside her chest. She wouldn't lie, Gilbert Blythe was indeed a very good-looking man but that was definitely not the reason she felt so nervous while facing him. Not at all. Not even with those glasses that framed his face beautifully. _Shit!_ Anne blush even more.

Her best friend lifts her eyebrows teasingly and a smug smirk forming on her face. "Forget it." Diana shrugged but she didn't hide her smile, making Anne even more frustrated as she took the forest green dress Diana had prepared for her and went back into the bathroom to put it on.

"He doesn't hate you, by the way!" Diana exclaimed loudly.

"I can't be sure. Not until I officially apologize to him!" Anne answered with a huff.

"Whatever you say, Anne. I already tell you the fact!" Diana retort quickly.

When Anne got out of the bathroom, Diana was looking at her phone nervously. Anne looks at her funny and then Diana gave her a tight smile. She just shrugged it out, doesn't think about it since it's probably just Jerry that she was talking to. They tend to make each other nervous in their new relationship.

Anne sit on her vanity chair and started brushing her hair.

"Help me braid my hair?" Anne asked and Diana nodded, still not saying anything but walked quickly, situated herself behind Anne and starting to braid her hair methodically. The silence feels so weird because earlier, Diana was in her goofy behavior. Smiling slyly and teasingly. Anne finally broke the silence. "Was that Jerry?"

Diana glanced briefly to the mirror to look at Anne and shakes her head, she looks really constrict and Anne knows better not to push because Diana always tell her what happened eventually. She just had to wait until she come to her and begin to confide.

"Sorry in advance, but you need it." Diana finally said as she ties the end of Anne’s hair, now already styled in a beautiful and neat French braid, falls elegantly behind her back.

"What do you-" Anne stopped mid-sentence when she heard a knock on the door. She rolls her eyes. _Marilla and her time efficiency._ "Just a minute, Marilla." Anne said loudly but there's no answer. That's unlike Marilla. Now that she thinks of it, Marilla always speaks while she knocks on her door. And then Anne's attention was back to Diana who's already at the door, she turns on her seat and called her. "Where are you going? Let's go together, I'm finished here." she was ready to stand up but Diana stopped her.

"No, Anne stay. You need this." She said as she turns the doorknob.

 _Need what?_ Anne tries to figure what Diana meant and was answered almost immediately when Diana opened the door and revealing Gilbert standing in the hallway, frowning slightly, his body seems tense.

Anne looked at her best friend, pleading to not leave her alone with Gilbert but Diana mouthed a 'sorry' before turning around, offer Gilbert a smile and a nod. He did the same and was immediately brought back to focus on Anne when Diana walked away. He didn't move from his position, waiting for Anne to let him in while the girl focusing on her hands in her lap like it was the most fascinating thing in the world.

They stayed silent for a moment until Gilbert let out a sigh of frustration. Anne felt her body stiff with dread and worries, she can't move.

"May I come in, Anne?" Gilbert finally spoke, his voice very gentle and deep, so different from what Anne remember seven years ago.

She felt her hands trembling slightly, she really can't say anything. Her guilt of once hurting him comes back in full force. She was scared and her mind went blank but she knows this talk must happen. Anne must apologize for what she had done to him and so with her remaining self-control, Anne nods her head as permission for him to come into her room. He didn't waste any time as he saw her nod her head curtly and stepped inside, closing the door behind him and look around the room briefly before taking her little chair by the window, place it in front of her and take a seat on it. She can only see his legs, elbows resting on both his knees, and hands clasp together. He stayed silent and every second passed in so much uncomfortable tension is not something that she wants to do all night.

Slowly, Anne raises her head, and when she finally sees his chin - what a splendid chin - she took a deep breath and forces herself to look up in a quick motion until blue and hazel meet.

He was smiling.

"Now you finally look at me, can we talk?" He said with a kind tone that made her stomach lurching with foreign feelings she never felt before.


	7. Chapter 7

_Buzz…_

Gilbert looks at his phone screen in haste as he felt it vibrate between his hands.

**Diana one new message**

He slides the notification and reads the message.

**[18:47] Diana:** she's dressing. Will be ready at any minute.

**[18:47] Gilbert:** ok, I'll be there shortly. Thanks, Di.

"Marilla, which one is her room?" Gilbert asked quietly as he put his phone into his pocket.

"Upstairs, go to the right and you'll find a hallway. Her door is on the end of the hallway." She said to Gilbert, smiling encouragingly.

"Thank you, Marilla. It won't take long." Gilbert stands up but then his attention was pulled to other people in the room that watching him somehow with a mixture of curiosity and worried look. He glances around nervously. "I- uh... I'll be back." He said quickly and practically running out of the room. Dellie's question of where he will be gone can be heard when he reached the first step of the stairs.

As he finally reached upstairs he looked around to his right, he found the hallway Marilla told him and heading that way. It's a short hallway contained a door on each wall, one to his left was near the entrance of the hallway and the other one is right on the edge of it. He stopped in front of the door and his gaze fell to the white door decorated with paintings of flowers. _Beautiful_ , he thought. He was sure it was Anne's room and was about to knock on it when he suddenly hears a voice from inside, it's like a murmur since there are a wall and door that barricade the sound to be transferred perfectly outside but still, he hears it clearly. It was Anne's voice.

"Help me braid my hair?" He decided to wait until Diana has done helping Anne with the braid. He stepped aside and resting his back on the wall beside the door. Listening. He feels like a creep but he doesn't have any other choice than just to wait there for the perfect moment to knock on the door.

"Sorry in advance, but you need it." He hears Diana spoke and knows immediately that it's time for him to knock.

He doesn't pay any more attention to the voices from inside as his ears now were filled with the sound of his heartbeat thumping so fast and hard. He exhales and rasped the door softly, loud enough to be heard from inside.

"Just a minute, Marilla!" He heard Anne shouted and chuckling quietly because she thought he was Marilla. He dropped his head in an attempt to calm his raging heartbeat. Seconds later he heard her speaks again, asking where Diana was going and Diana says that Anne needs to stay before finally, the doorknob turns and the door slides open, blanketing the dim hallway with the warm light from Anne's room. He lifted his head and there she was, sitting in front of her vanity with her big wide eyes full of surprise at seeing him there instead of Marilla as she was suspected before. She was dressed in a green dress that accentuated her hair color, her hair itself was indeed in a simple single braid but she looks even more beautiful than he remembered. _She got ever so much more beautiful each time I see her, how is that possible?_ He thought as he realizes all of his attempt to calm his heart was pointless because now, It's beating even faster than before when he was so nervous to knock on the door. He frowned. Trying to calm his heart once more. He finally catches his breath that he didn't realize he was holding when Diana turned her head towards him and gave him a smile that speaks volumes that she was supporting him in this. He mimics her and sent her a grateful nod before she walks past him and leaves him alone with Anne.

He looks back at Anne who's now fiddling her hands. Her head was so low, she's not speaking nor asking him what he was doing so he stays put in his position, waiting for her to let him in but she kept looking at her hand, not moving any of her body parts except for her hands. He suspects that she probably not breathing at all. But he notices that her body was so tense, almost trembling. He sighed, felt dejected that he scares Anne. This will not do. She will not let him in nor say a word. So he breaks the silence.

"May I come in, Anne?" He asked softly, hopeful.

He waited until she nodded her head a little and stepped inside. He looked around to decide where to stand but then his eyes laid on a small chair beside the window, he took it and noted that her room was across his room. That gave him a thrill and he doesn't know why. He shook his head to focus on what he was here for and walked towards where Anne was still seated. He placed the chair a few feet away from her and take a seat.

Waiting.

Gilbert waits until Anne finally moves her body slightly and lifts her head slowly, he waited until her eyes landed on his neck? Chin? Mouth? He's not sure but then she darted her eyes fast until their eyes locked and he was more than happy he finally able to see straight into those blue orbs again. He smiled and she looks even more surprised.

"Now you finally look at me, can we talk?" Gilbert said to ease the tension he was not complaining but know better Anne probably felt uncomfortable.

Anne stares at his eyes and it felt like an eternity but then she pulled her eyes from his gaze and look at his temple. She can see his scar and felt much more ashamed of what she did to him. "I'm sorry." She blurted out the words quietly, if Gilbert still stands in her door, he wouldn't be able to catch it. But now, sitting in front of her, he does and he furrowed his eyebrows while shaking his head. "I didn't mean to hit you so hard, it was just- it's- I... I didn't mean-"

"Anne..." Gilbert interrupts her. Her eyes were glistening with tears. "You don't have to apologize. It wasn't your fault."

"But it was!" She said hotly, a tear fell off from her right eye and she wiped it immediately. This is not a time to be vulnerable. She must apologize first, she can cry later that night. "Mr. Blythe-"

"Gilbert." He interrupts her again, feeling cringe at the way she called him. They almost the same age for fuck's sake. "I want you to call me Gilbert."

"But..." Anne sighed, she needs to apologize. "Fine! Gilbert, it was my fault. I shouldn't have hit you in the first place. I could just tell you I don't want to talk to you but I chose violence instead."

Gilbert stares at the redhead girl in front of him with so much emotion he couldn't understand. He looks at the freckles on her face and there's nothing in this world that he wanted to do right now except to just spend to count it. But he knows that's quite impossible to do now. He shook his head both to his mind and what she just said. Those two just absurd.

"Listen, Anne. It's supposed to be me that apologizes to you. I never even feel angry at you, never!" He explains.

Anne looks at him while frowning. A tear slipped one more time from her eye and just like before she wiped it fast. She doesn't understand what he's supposed to be apologizing for. It was her that acted harshly and brutally towards him. He only wanted to talk and she hit him.

"I don't understand. You're supposed to be mad at me. I hurt you!" She admitted.

"It might look like it hurt so much with how much I was bleeding but believe me, it didn't."

"But the stitches! It must be hurt!" Anne insisted.

He shook his head again and smiling at her. She blinked. Those fluttering in her stomach came back.

"Believe me, Anne. It wasn't that hurt. Not something that I can't handle." He assured her but know she's not having any of it.

Anne scoffed. She couldn't believe this turns out into an argument, which was weird because she never argued with a stranger before. Talking – no – arguing with Gilbert somehow feels just so natural, like it's already a thing between them and that doesn't even make sense. She bit her lip. Thinking.

Gilbert studying her expression, how she creases that space between her eyebrows, the way she bit her lip, and how her eyes gone blank like she's not in this world anymore. She looks endearing to him. And if having her close means that he must argue with her all the time, he won't mind. He'll take what he can get and will engage with this weird dynamic between them.

Then Anne sighed.

"Can you just please say you forgive me?" She said as she slowly shifts her gaze right into his eyes with determination but at the same time, Gilbert can see vulnerability.

He stares at her eyes, almost got lost if it wasn't for his mind screaming to him to answer her.

Then he smiles, an idea popped in his head. Either this could go wrong or good – this worth a try.

"On one condition." He responded and Anne frowned, thinking that he might ask her to do some stuff like buy him food for a week or some sort of other things that's harmless but still annoying.

"What?" She asked defensively. Sit straighter and brace herself for whatever he asks for.

The way her voice and body turned into defensive making Gilbert chuckling. _Got you_ , he thought to himself and shook his head slightly. Feigning a sly smirk just to see how she would react. Then he looked at her eyes again, making her flinch a little and her cheeks tint with a soft blush that made her look so adorable while she put on those defensive acts. Then he softens his smile, a real smile.

It was quite startling for Anne to see him change his attitude so fast and that made her heart thumping uncontrollably inside her ribcage.

"You have to forgive me for calling you with a vegetable name. It was never my intention to insult you or harm you in any way. I thought if I jest you would relent and talk to me. Girls at my school like that kind of stuff back then. But I was wrong, not everyone is the same and you certainly a special one. I'm sorry, Anne. Truly." He said while looking at her and saw as she was blushing even more and how perplexed she look, clearly not expecting what he said at all. She didn't say anything, she got speechless and so he continues. "If you'll let me, I'd really like to be your friend. That was my intention back then, to talk to you and be friends with you even though I don't know whether I'll see you again or not. You just have this aura that pulled me to you that day, especially when you smiled softly while reading and traced your finger on your book – I know, I sound like a creep but before I got the courage to walked towards you, I was first watching you from afar while my dad talked with the Cuthbert – I didn't even know you were with them at the time. But my strategy proved to be failed and I ended up got some stitches which I actually cherish because it was quite impossible not to laugh at those brief memories we shared. It also reminds me of that day when my dad tried to cheer me up because I kept telling myself how stupid I was in front of you." He said with a soft smile plastering his face. Anne looks at him sympathetically. "So, the deal is we forgive each other and try to be friends. What do you think about that?" He finished and she looks at him incredulously.

Anne feels like her world was turning upside down, she had made those memories one of the reasons why she shut herself and became even more cautious toward people. She had forgotten about his name but never about those horrible tragedies that sometimes plague her dreams. She had thought that Gilbert must think of her crazy and hate her but turns out it was never the case. She made all that by herself, none of it was true and right, and then she can feel her eyes burning. All of the emotions she tried to repressed for seven years; guilt, dread, worries, sadness, anger, trepidation just burst out without her consent in one big sob as tears streaming down her face.

Gilbert got startled, this was not the reaction he expected from her. Does she really not want anything to do with him? He feels rejected but her cry sounds so painful and he was worried. "Anne, are you okay? If you don't want to be friends with me, that's fine. I'm not gonna push you into something you don't want. I'm so sorry!" He said while trying to look at her in the eyes even though it's useless because she covered it with her hands. She didn't answer, he got more anxious and he thinks he needs to leave. "Do you want me to leave you alone? I'm really sorry, Anne."

Gilbert was about to stand up when there's no answer coming out of her, but then she took his wrist and hold it. "No, stay." She murmured and he sat again but none of them speak. The room only filled with her little sniffles and hiccups but then she exhales loudly through her mouth.

"You are forgiven." She lifted her head and look at him with her eyes still filled with tears. "And I know you said it's unnecessary for me to apologize but I still need to apologize to you, I had been thinking bad about you for the past seven years when you are actually a good person with a big heart. I should've known when you smiled at me after you fell and hit your head but I was just too shocked and I guess my memories were distorted and I got disoriented. I made this scenario that you loathed me and it just stays there for years, until today." She paused to breathe and studying his expression which getting softer with each word she said. "I didn't really think about you but that accident was always there... I got anxious and cautious whenever a stranger approach me and my brain will automatically warn me that I have to be careful or else I will hurt someone again just like I hurt the boy at the hospital."

"You are forgiven too," Gilbert said softly to Anne who once again let out a sob. "Why are you still crying, Anne?" He asked worriedly.

Small chuckles mixed with sobs suddenly came out of her mouth and for the first time, Gilbert saw her smile at him. Not to Dellie, not to Bash or Mary but _him_. A wave of relief hit him and he couldn't help but smile at her as well.

It was a light squeeze to her hand that made Anne realize that Gilbert was taking hold of her hand. She didn't remember who initiated to hold hands after she took his wrist but she's not gonna protest anyway. Anne stares at his eyes and she can feel his thumb caressing the back of her hand and that's the most calming thing she ever felt in forever. For some unknown reason, his presence now gave her some sort of protection, she feels like she will be alright at the moment no matter what happens and she believes that. "I feel relieved. I didn't know I needed this." She confessed but the movements of his brows tell her that he doesn't quite understand what she meant. "Talk. With you. Resolving what had happened and knowing that I was not a bad person." She explained.

"That's nonsense. You're not a bad person, Anne." Gilbert interjected with a slight frown.

"Sometimes, I feel like I am. But at least I know I'm not a bad person to you." Anne said with a sad smile. "Do you really want to be my friend?"

"I do. I told you before that's what I wanted to do seven years ago and it hasn't changed. I just got the courage to finally speak with you now since it's inevitable for us to meet and interact." He looked at her with determination, hoping that she can trust him.

Anne shifted her gaze to their still joined hands, suddenly feeling small under Gilbert's unwavering look. "But I'm hard to deal with." She murmured.

"So do I. I'm not really a person who puts effort into making friends. I can count by my fingers, people that I really consider as friends. The others? They just tolerate me because they need my help to study– not that I'm gloating now but that's just a fact..." He trailed off, with a thin blush on his cheeks after realizing what he just said was kind of a snob.

At that, Anne chuckled softly and wiped her tear-stained cheeks with her free hand then she smiled at him.

"About what you said that sometimes you feel like you're a bad person... is there anyone that telling you that? Do you want to talk about it?" Gilbert proposed cautiously after she's done wiping her wet eyes.

Anne smiles again and shook her head. "Maybe later. We are officially friends now. It might take a while to be ready to tell you more about my 'uniqueness' but, I'll tell you someday, promise."

At the mention of them already became friends, Gilbert felt his heart soar and he beamed at the interesting girl in front of him, not able to say a word and at the same time afraid that he might say something stupid and ruin what she just agreed to do. Then she spoke again. "Besides, we have dinner downstairs." She said while raising one eyebrow, clearly, Gilbert had forgotten about the dinner.

Gilbert's eyebrows shot up, matching with Anne's curious one – finally remembering where he was now and realizing that indeed there are a bunch of people waiting for them to start dinner downstairs. He chuckled and gave Anne's hand one more squeeze before releasing it from his grip and he already missing the feeling of her hand wrapped around his. He rubbed the nape of his neck as he heard Anne giggling in humor. Well at least, he could hear her giggles because of his foolishness.

"I'm going to wash my face, you can go first," Anne suggested.

"Go on, I'll wait outside." He said while standing up and walked away from her room.

Anne looking at herself from the mirror in her bathroom after she washed her face and putting on some lip balm. For the first time in her life, she felt at ease like the weights on her shoulders are finally lifted. She smiled to herself.

_Maybe, Gilbert Blythe will bring changes in my life,_ Anne whispered to herself.


End file.
